Pokemon Ash and Red
by dinoton101
Summary: Is Red better then Ash or are they the same in some ways Let take a look at some thing Ash, The Red from the game has done, The Red from the manga has done and What Ash has done.


POKEMON ANIME GAME AND MANGA I do not own Pokemon FRSIT OFF I JUST LIKE TO POINT OUT SOMETHING.  
That Ash could just be just as a good as both even if they had put Red in the Anime he would of turn out just like Ash everyone would hate what Red one Pokemon Legead and taken down Team the one in the magna had to have help by Green and Blue to bet team my have not won a real Pokemon legead but have you noticed how many gym leaders you have to fight if the same number you have to fight before you get to fight the champien.  
He came in Indigo Conference (top 16) Silver Conference (top 8) Ever Grande Conference (top 8) Lily of the Valley Conference (top 4) Vertress Conference (top 8)

He won the Orange League (Champion) Kanto Battle Frontier (Champion

Ash has also taken out many members of team has help shut down Team Team Galactic. Has beaten Hunter J and is a threat to has shout down Team Magma and Team Aqua and Team Plasma .

The next thing I'm going to ponit out about Ash is even though lose every conference but he never give up.  
I also like to point out that Ash also has a strong bond with his does Red. But it is shown more in the reason has let some of his Pokemon is he don't see them as see them as his get mad when Ash does when N does this they think he so in the manga my have capture Mewtwo, but Ash does not need a legeandery Pokemon to fight his and both Reds are alike in some all care for there Pokemon and they will do anything for the one they love.

_  
I know you mint say the movie are not my true for the old ones, but with the older one there is proof they go with the Gary fight the Movie and in the one point in the Anime you see Mewtwo destory Team Rocket base like he does in the there is proof that Pokemon 2,000 is when he meet the baby lugia he said he saw one before.

Specking of the movie let go back when I said Ash has taken down high rank member of team Rocket.

He has taken down Iron-Masked Marauder,Tyson ,Professor & Oakley,Dr. Zager,He may have not beaten Giovanni like both Reds did,but Ash did help stop him when he try to take control the kami trio.

Red my have beaten the pokemon he was beaten by Gold who stronger Red or Gold? Tehn in the manga Red get kidnap but the evil elite then he can't become the new gym leader of viridian city because he get hurt.I don't blame him.  
it woudn't be canon if he became gym leader, and not his what that Ash has not has Brat Sinsom. ,  
and people are not I know why some do they just want the serise to be as good as the games, but Pokemon with out Ash is like Dragon Ball with out Goku or Naruto with out Naruto.I have been fallowing the game, and Anime sent I was real little.  
I still wacth the is even one of my is ok , but He does not have the same feel that Ash has.I know some people say Ash and Red is not the same in a way they is what Ash want to try his best to win even if he can't he does not give up untile he reach the cares for has meet many legeandey in the movie and out side.

Before you say I have not even play the games or read the Manga let me just say I have -White 2 and the spine off tittle,and And I pre-order Pokemon X. I have almost all the Pokemon Advetures I been fallowing the serise sent I was first Pokemon games was Gold verson.I even made my own verson Pokemon.

Now Ash and both of the Reds may have had differfent advetures but they all have something in common with each other.  
Like Ash and both Reds live on Pallet town Town, they all love there all have meet the same gym all have foght a verson of team of them have Pikachus that are very high power Pokemon yellow ,Red has foght Jesse and same People Ash has fought.

Both Reds my have beaten the Pokemon leages, but Ash has done alot more then just fight in a has same the many Pokemon ,and People. He is also the Chosen my book Ash is in he same category as Red. 


End file.
